


Return To Me And Death Welcomes Me

by CautionZone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has male parts, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, Underfell, blood and violance, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CautionZone/pseuds/CautionZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone keeps calling you Chara, yea you see the resemblance in the pictures but the name seems to be linked<br/>to some dark things you don't want to be tied to. </p><p>Monsters now live on the surface and are now apart of normal society but they aren't welcoming you to the party anytime soon.<br/>You either have to welcome the history they attach to you or show them you aren't this Chara they claim you to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm tempted to make the Reader a male...I don't see many of those.  
> So commenters please do tell me or head to my tumblr to tell me there as well.  
> Also what type of pairing do you wish to see? Sans? Asriel? Papyrus? Anything?  
> Love triangle? Love square? XD
> 
> Also keep Reader male or female? It try neutral but its really hard for what I plan to do in the future.  
> Tum: http://mayunderchan.tumblr.com/

A haze is over your mind, trapping in you in the one thought you couldn’t get a grip on. “What is going on?” You could feel blades of thin grass between your fingers and also what felt like small petals from some sort of flower. Your vision was still shrouded in blackness as you try to regain control of your own mind. An ache was pounding at the back of your skull, and with each throb, was threatening to move towards your forehead. It didn’t feel very pleasant and the threats kept coming with each painful throb.

You hadn’t realized you had been laying on your back till you started to rub your eyes and start seeing a light shining from above you down towards your face. It was being filtered through rocks and vines with a few, what seemed like, moths that would occasionally fly past. Slowly you allowed your body to shift to a sitting position and lightly rubbed your forehead as your skull was protesting that you moved at all. A light trickle of blood came to welcome your movement down your forehead and between your eyes. You decided to ignore it as you started to allow your eyes to scan the area around you. 

There had been old pillars here and that, almost surrounding you, and flowers scattered the floor until the path had cut through them towards an entrance way that was decorated in two pillars leading to an arch. Vines had found themselves attached to the structure and all over the arch way and also hanging down over the entrance as if trying to hide it. 

Finally you allow your body to stand up, your legs shaking threatening to give way and allow your body to fall, you fight through it and they just give a quake. Your head was causing the ground felt like an earthquake but you knew it was just because of your legs and the weakness your body was telling you. Your shirt felt damp on your back and your hair felt matted, signs that you had been bleeding or still are. 

What you hadn’t realized as you kept scanning the area, there was already eyes on you and familiar ones. A young goat monster sat in the back, his hand shaking as he stared towards you. “No….n-no way..,” he whispered as the flowers in his hands fell from his paws and onto the floor beneath him. His body began to shake and his tears started to well up in his eyes. 

“C….chara?” the monster weakly called out to you and your head snapped around to look towards their direction. He was in what looked like a robe and an odd symbol was on the front. As he took a step forward you took a step back. 

“What are you doing here? No one has seen you in years…not only that everyone left the Underground,” his voice suddenly seemed full of hope but also worry as his eyes looked you over. You hadn’t taken a very nice beating at that. “D…d-did Sans find you and do that?” 

You raised a brow at his question. “Who is that?” you say weakly at him, your voice was strained and it was obvious he noticed. “Who and what are you?” The question seemed to shock him as his hands fell to his sides. 

“You don’t know your own sibling? It’s me Asriel. You haven’t seen me since we had been really young kids,” his voice started to lace in sadness and concern. 

The name only seemed to cause your head to throb and threaten to make you lose balance once more. Asriel had noticed this and waved towards the arch way you had spotted before. “Let’s head to the house. I can bandage you up and catch you up on what you’ve missed.” 

You had no other choice but to trust this goat monster if you didn’t you didn’t really have a chance on your own. As you took a step you felt your legs give way and your mind with it. “CHARA!?” His voice seemed to sooth you but then was it his voice or the name? You grunted as you felt your body hid the flowers beneath you before you mind went black.


	2. Who The Fuck Is This!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the small votes are in and this Reader shall be male!  
> The relationships are still in the air and might be adjusted as time goes. This includes the tags.  
> So I'm open to any sort of pairing you readers would like to see. ^^
> 
> Forgive me as I didn't have much time to go over this chapter and check for errors.  
> I keep being dragged out of the house. >.>
> 
> Also yes this is Underfell Sans, yes he has his usual blue hoodie but that will be explained later on.

Asriel found himself carrying you all the way back to the house in the ruins, ever since Frisk had broken the barrier, they chose to continue to live in the ruins. Though some monsters still lived here, most are out in Snowdin or even in Hotland to be closer to Mettaton who found himself jumping from the surface to the underground to keep monsters company. He had forgotten how many years it had been and he kept up a more childlike appearance to not scare anyone who might fall into the Underground. He had thought of even covering it but…something had kept him from doing so. 

The monster had to place you in Toriel’s room due to you being too large for the smaller beds, heck if he was his normal self even he would have to do the same. As he stared at your form he started to take in your features of how you seemed to have aged. Light muscled etched your body and your hair seemed a bit different from what he remembered. What kept confusing him was the fact that you came back older and well….more solid. The last time he saw you was during one of the many resets and how you had taken over Frisk’s body but in the end you could not take the child’s soul from them. 

As they saw you continue in what seemed like a deep sleep, they quickly went on to addressing your wounds but first cleaning the area without causing much harm to you by using their magic. It almost made him chuckle as he had gained both of his parents powers yet it also caused a small ache at his heart recalling how he tried to use those powers against you and against Frisk. 

Moving away from the bed, he looked you over and gave a small nod as he turned to quickly head into the kitchen. Asriel knew you’d be happy to have the usual pie Toriel made, even though he couldn’t make it perfectly, he’d still bake you one to welcome you as you awake from your slumber. 

\- - - - - Reader’s PO – - - - - 

Whatever you’re laying on felt like a bed of feathers that had arms, yes arms, that wrapped around you and almost seemed to massage your back and all the pain was starting to leave you. What you didn’t know was that it was healing magic that felt like it was massaging all the pain away, well most of it. Certain wounds couldn’t be healed from low level magic ability that Asriel wasn’t able to really practice with. There hadn’t been any humans who fell since Frisk as if magic had pulled them to the Underground or even you, Chara. 

A dream had crept its way into your mind but in an odd way, a void of sorts. There was ankle high water all around you and what looked like vibrant blue flowers that came up to your waist and scattered all around the void. Light firefly like creatures etched the sky seemed to float all around the area giving what little light there could be including the glow from the flowers. 

You didn’t move for the longest time. The view seemed unique yet eerie and almost familiar that it caused a shiver up your spine and making your shoulders twitch as it reached it. Finally, your legs started to move on their own leading you towards a waterfall that seemed to materialize the closer you got towards it. A light was coming from behind it and a voice also seemed to welcome you as you got closer. 

“Ah, I see you’ve made it,” the voice seemed similar to yours yet not at the same time. “Please don’t mind the voice, I’m still trying to tune into you so I haven’t gotten it down straight. Don’t worry, we’ll be the best of friends soon enough,” the voice seemed to cackle at the end of it before a hand came jutting out of the water fall holding what looked like a necklace that…was that a heart! The hand was holding a necklace that held a beating heart at the end of it. Yup it was beating. 

Suddenly you feel your body jerk forward, your mind forced back into reality, and the sudden movement brought a crash towards your side. You didn’t bother looking as your hands grasping at the blankets underneath them as you gasped for air. The beating heart still in your vision. 

“Are you okay!?” 

The voice pulled you back to reality and out of the image of the necklace. The same goat monster as before stood close to the edge of the bed, a plate at their feet with what looked like a pie you couldn’t recognize. 

“Cin….namon?” you allowed the words to escape your mouth as the smell hit your nose yet there was something else. The words brought a small smile on the monster’s face. 

He knelt down to pick up the plate and slowly shovel the pieces of food that hit the floor back onto it. “Y-yea and butterscotch. Our mom loves making it all the time. Used to hate the stuff cause I ate it so much, but now I kinda miss the one she was able to produce with no problems,” his voice seemed to slowly become more and more a mumble the more he spoke. An odd mix of emotions taking over his features as you continued to stare at him. 

It was odd how being around him seemed to calm your nervous and yet you felt guilty. He seemed to think of you as a sibling and also a mother you could not picture. Was it human? A monster? Did it look like him or did they look like you? The thoughts continued before the monster stood up and saw the confusion etching your face. 

“Do…do you not remember our mother?” The face you seemed to make answered the question and Asriel gave a sigh. “Do you know who I am?” Their voice became more strained and the grip they had on the plate got tighter. You simply looked away a bit guilty. 

“I…don’t remember you,” you paused looking down at your knees. Heck you didn’t even remember your own name. You couldn’t remember anything but the look of what was above you when you fell. Your eyes moved back to the monster wincing at the look of horror they gave you. “I don’t remember anything.” 

Worry filled Asriel’s face before he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “Well I guess we should start from scratch for now.” Your brows raised at how calm he seemed to have become. “Howdy, I’m Asriel, Asriel the monster. Welcome to the Underground home of monster kin…though not many of us live down here anymore since the barrier broke.” You gave a small nod. “And well…I will say you must be Chara, my sibling. I’m not sure how you returned but you look exactly like them!” You simply gave a blank stare not seeming to really believe them. “Well there is only one way to get your mind joggin’ back up to speed. I should probably take you to the surface to meet our m-Toriel. Seeing her will bring back the memories for sure!” You continued to stare some more raising a brow at the thought of meeting this woman who might be your mother or not. 

Asriel grabbed your hand, removing your grip on the blankets, and pulling you off of the bed towards the entrance. “First we must get you fed for that journey!” The monster sure seemed happy at the thought of having you around and well….fed. You didn’t have the energy to complain and the thought of food brought a grumble from your stomach in agreement of food. 

It didn’t take you to long to scarf down a few pieces of pie. Asriel had watched you with wide eyes yet let out a chuckle every time you moved the plate towards them asking for more until there was a single slice left that you had been nice enough to leave for him. 

“I’ll give them a call real quick to tell them to meet us at the exit of the Underground as it’ll be much faster than pushing you into the city.” You only gave a nod especially when Asriel placed the last piece of pie onto your plate and a cup of what looked like milk. 

Asriel stepped over to the large chair by the fire place and began to dial a number and you suddenly became stiff, curiosity overcoming you. 

“Hey, Mom. I have something important. Um….I think Chara has returned,” they seemed to pause and wince at the reply they had gotten. “Y-yea the one we love and remember.” Once again they paused but a smile seemed to twitch at the edges of their muzzle. “Yea I want you to meet us at the exit of the Underground…they seemed to…wait,” Asriel suddenly stood up seeming worried. “Don’t tell me you let him hear this conversation!” He seemed to yell into the phone and you could faintly hear the voice on the other side of the line yelling as well. 

You felt bad listening to the conversation but his reactions made you more and more curious of what was happening. You had only finished half of the piece of pie before you turned the chair to face towards the monster watching him with a grin on your face. He seemed frantic before you heard steps coming from the hallway. Asriel froze and stared towards the entrance of the room and you did the same as a figure now blocked the way out. There stood what looked like a skeleton before you, yet it didn’t seem to shock you and you didn’t understand why. The skeleton seemed to be dressed with a blue hoodie, white shirt, some gym shorts, and socks and slippers. Why would a skeleton wear slippers? 

Before you or Asriel could react, the skeleton was standing directly in front of you with speed you couldn’t begin to register. His eyes stared down at you, a dark void that seemed to never end. You swore you could feel something crawling up your back but fear had taken over you and your body refused to move at your commands to do so. The grin on the skull of the monster seemed to become sinister with every second that passed. 

“who said you could come crawling out of your grave?” the voice was deep and raspy and it showed nothing more than rage. It gave you a visible shiver as you leaned back in your chair as if the distance would help your nerves calm down. 

Asriel was already next to the two of you as he grabbed at the skeleton’s arm that had suddenly appeared at your right side. You didn’t even remember him moving there at all and now he seemed to loom over you. 

“This isn’t the same one you remember Sans. Look at them? Do they seem like someone who is going to go around dusting everyone? Calm yourself!” Asriel had tried to pull the skeleton’s arm away from you but instead he simply moved his other hand to grasp around your neck and for some reason you couldn’t move your hands as if locked against the seat of the chair. 

“no this one has fooled me long enough. We are finally out of this place and I will not allow another reset to happen! I will not let this beast out into the world again!” his voice was dark and he quickly shoved Asriel to the side with his other arm. 

The grip on your neck kept getting stronger and stronger slowly cutting off your air flow as you started to grasp for air. Your eyes had squinted almost shut but you had feared to close them fully at the thought of what might happen to you if you just accept it. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” you hissed out of what little breath you could muster up to speak. 

This only seemed to spark the rage inside of the skeleton even more as his gripped your throat even stronger moving the chair to tilt backwards until the back of it hit the table. 

“you cannot lie to me kiddo. I know who you really are and I’m not allowing you to harm another soul again!” his voice grew louder with each word and a growl even came at the end of his words and for some reason it brought a smirk to your face. That wasn’t a good idea because he now gripped even harder, the other hand now joining in. 

You no longer had any breath in you and you could probably say your face had turned many colors already with the satisfied look the skeleton seemed to be giving you or maybe the sweat that was falling from his skull. Right as your vision was going black and you closed your eyes, it felt like you became light as a cloud as the weight holding your arms seemed to lift and the grip on your neck suddenly gone. 

“Let go of them!!” a screech of some soft, with a hint of worry, came from your right side with a strong grip on your shoulder. As you allowed your eyes to open, the skeleton was now a few feet from you eyes still void of any life. 

“asriel c’mon kid. this is not the same kid you kno-“ he was quickly cut of and you allowed yourself to look over at the goat monster. He was the same height yet the white of his eyes became black with white pupils and black markings etched down from his eyes to follow his cheeks. 

“I will not let you harm them, Sans. You obviously didn’t listen to me or Toriel. This isn’t the same Chara you remember,” he gave a growl at the end of his sentence that seemed to cause a shiver down your back. Could you really be the way this monster wants you to be or are you more on the darker side that this skeleton seems to think you are. 

Finally you started to cough not realizing you had still been holding your breath like the bones had still been around your throat. You sagged forward allowing too much air to fill your lungs at once causing more coughing to warn you to slow down. A soft hand rubbed in circles around your back. 

“You have to give them a chance, Sans. Otherwise nothing will change not for you or the others that remember,” he seemed to trail off and as you glanced up, you could see faint white pin pricks of light in the skeleton’s eye sockets. 

“fine, we’ll go see Toriel but we are taking a short cut so the kid doesn’t try anything funny.” 

Asriel nodded and hummed in agreement as he knelt down in front of you looking up to your eyes. You had somewhat caught up on your breath as you glanced slowly up to look at the goat monster’s eyes, they had gone back to their normal look no longer black or markings etched on his cheeks. 

“Let us go reashin’ you up to see Toriel. She’ll panic if she sees you like this,” he glanced down at your neck and it showed signs that it wasn’t going to heal in time. “Well…,” he seemed to pause and you gave a weak grin. 

“Heh, that bad huh?” your voice was coarse and it made Asriel wince even more. 

“Yea, well that and your voice is going to make her panic.” You both gave a small chuckle and you could already feel the glares coming from the skeleton staring at you from a distance. 

You sure didn’t know what skeletons had been in your closet, but this one wasn’t the kind that was going to let you live it down. This one would rush into your closet, pull out every single secret you had and use it to judge you even more harshly.


	3. Welcome To The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys!  
> I'm in a totally different time zone now in another country. >.

You never once thought that the meeting would go perfectly, in truth, you thought you’d be attacked on the spot once more. The woman known as Toriel didn’t seem to hesitate when you saw the three of you emerge from the barrier. It was an easy trip and oddly quiet the entire time there. Sans had oddly been quiet and that seemed to bother Asriel as he would occasionally fidget when the silence went on for to long. 

You didn’t remember running into any monsters on the way there and it seemed odd even if he kept telling you they all moved above ground. This was mainly for the fact you felt eyes on you the entire time, and no they hadn’t been Sans’ eyes that kept on your figure, but it felt like an occasional one here and there and all felt like fear. 

As your group reached the entrance, or should you now say exit, from the Underground, the goat monster stood just a few feet from the three of you her eyes wide, tears pooling at the corners, and she seemed to be wearing some sort of purple dress with a marking you couldn’t put your finger on where you saw it from. 

“Ch…,” she spoke, almost crackling and breaking apart as the tears fell, yet she seemed to hesitate to say the name. This of course, made you wince as you felt the glares once more from the skeleton standing at your right. 

Asriel scooped up your arm and lead you towards Toriel. “I found them at the entrance of the Ruins. Aged and all,” they seemed to chuckle at that fact and the goat woman seemed to become too bright to look at. 

Her fluffy arms wrapped around your arms into what was like a bear hug, lifting you off of the ground and even spinning you around. “You look so much like my child!” her voice was broken up in small sobs and this didn’t stop her from spinning you around even more. “You have to be my child, there is too much resemblance!” 

With each spin and each word, you could see the skeleton’s expressions become darker and darker and it was like watching frames of a film going by slowly as his aura matched his face. You winced as you tried to tap on the woman’s arm to put you down and to stop spinning you. 

“C-can you please put me down?” You decided it was best to ask it as a question and not a demand cause you could feel goose bumps forming on your arms from a pressure you didn’t recognize. 

Toriel seemed to giggle as she placed you down, back facing Sans, and slowly began to pet your head. “Where have you been my child?” 

“I’m n-“ your quickly interrupted in your words as Asriel is now at your left with a hand on your shoulder. 

“I found them remember, I have to warn you two though,” he paused glancing at Sans behind you then back at Toriel. “They don’t remember,” he left it at that and it was true. 

The memories you desperately needed to prove that you’re not this said Chara wasn’t there. Nothing was there. As you continued to try and pull out the memories of anything, your head began to throb and a shriek pulled your attention away from your thoughts and towards the monster before you. She had already pulled out a cloth and was holding it to your nose. 

“Child, do not worry about your memories. Simply rest and let them come to you alright?” she gave you a soft smile before glaring behind you. 

As you took the cloth and held it to your nose, you turned to see Sans was staring at you with his blue eye blazing in his skull. His hands in fists and the sound they began to make sounded as if they’d snap at any minute. 

“Look bonehead, I’m not here to cause any harm,” you speak towards him and that seemed to almost set him off but you could feel Toriel was protecting you in some way. “I only want to return my memories so I can prove to you guys if I’m this…Chara,” you pause at the name as you feel a shiver crawl up your back, “or not. So why don’t you all tell me why this name has such a bad ring to it with him.” You look up towards Toriel and she just gives you a smile and as you then turn your attention to Asriel, he almost seems to have a guilty face about him. 

“look kid, I’m not going to tell you what happened but If you really want to know that you’ll have to get Frisk to talk. They know a lot more about it than any of us. Also kid, I’m not letting you out of my sight.” He almost growled as he spoke and with each word you felt Toriel’s paws on your shoulder and grip tightly. One should not mess with a mother’s wrath. 

With a deep breath, Toriel quickly scooped you up into her arms causing you to gasp in surprise. “Now let’s go home, you can ask Frisk later after they finish their homework. Also Asriel you’re coming home as well tonight,” she spoke in a calm yet demanding way and he simply nodded walking up closer to the two of you. “Oh and Sans, if you dare harm this child be prepared to have a bad time,” she turned to give him a quick glare before turning around. “Also remember you two promised to come to dinner tonight and that hasn’t changed.” 

Toriel brought you to what looked like a suv and placed you into the back seat, and without you knowing, Sans quickly found himself sitting next to you forcing Asriel to have to sit in the front with the other goat monster. You couldn’t help but watch him from the corner of your eyes as the car started. You could see the pin pricks of his eyes directly at you and you took in a deep breath. 

“You do know, if you take a picture it’ll last longer,” you spoke to him without looking at him as you could already feel the hairs at the back of your neck prickling as he continued to stare at you. Your words seemed to irritate him but he really couldn’t do anything to you in the car, let alone in the sight of Toriel and Asriel. The two would be your lifesavers while you and your soul acted pure. 

“I know who you are kid, and I ain’t letting you out of my sight. I am not going back to how things had been,” he whispered in a growl like tone towards you in the car before staring out his window seeming to act calm and relaxed. You did the same after a few moments taking in the sights before you, the line of trees passing by. 

It looked like spring was currently the season as branches had started to bud here and there and the grass started to seem a bit more lush then it would be in fall or winter. The thing was, this all almost seemed new to you yet not at the same time and the throbbing in your head quickly returned making you more irritated as time passed. You had no idea how long this trip would be but it didn’t seem like it was going to be anytime soon with how everyone was acting but then again Toriel seemed to get to the entrance with quick speed that didn’t seem normal. 

As you pushed the thoughts away, your mind became heavy. Too much was happening to fast for your mind not to feel exhausted, especially with a skeleton who seemed very adamant on having you dead at some point soon. You had let your guard down without noticing as you allowed your eyes to drift close as you listened to the car roar down the road in a soft white noise that became a lullaby. 

Your dream was nothing but blackness at first, but then it soon started to play like an old film where things seemed jumpy, torn, and faded at times. Sometimes you could point out certain figures that you recognized first being Toriel and another monster who seemed taller and larger yet the same looking type of monster. A shorter one seemed to stand by them at one point but then it was as if the film ripped before moving on to the next one. This time a field of dull yellow flowers, yellow seeming to be the only color you could pick out, and someone being close to you as you slowly looked down towards your chest at the golden locket around your chest, yet you noticed that you seemed a lot smaller. 

“I’ll come back to you no matter what,” the voice seemed young but oddly mature at the same time and you could even tell a hint of guilt in the voice. “I promised you that we would be friends forever….,” the voice seemed to fade as did this so called dream returning to nothing but black. 

As the next scene played, you seemed to be laying on the ground looking up at twinkling rocks above you seeming to try and count how many star like lights you could find. As you raised your hand, it was quickly grabbed by another and then another, small like the one from earlier, and seemed to grip tightly. “See you soon,” was the words that seemed to echo in your mind as it went black again. 

With a sudden jerk, your body moved forward with it before your eyes darted around to look at your surroundings. The building before you had been a small front yard covered in lush grass with a white fence surrounding it and leading towards the back of the red brick building seeming to sit in the middle. As you looked towards one of the windows, you saw the curtains move as if to suddenly close to hide something behind it, probably someone. Your eyes turned to the skeleton beside you who was already getting out of the car, along with the two in the front, so you quickly did the same to not be left behind. Well that wouldn’t happen. 

As you stepped onto the paved ground below you, you followed quickly after Toriel and Asriel to not be left behind with the skeleton who had it out for you. 

“This is our home child, you’ll be staying here as well. Our family here is very larger as we’ve been building up on it since we’ve arrived,” she said with a small giggle. It was a quiet subdivision but this property seemed to have the most land and you could tell additions had been made to extend the house out, probably to add more rooms. 

As you followed the two inside, skeleton quick to follow behind you, you enter a large living room with a decent sized tv to go with a large U shaped couch that moved around it. There was end tables and a coffee table snugged in the center between the couch and stand for the tv. A few bookshelves had been placed here and there with different decorations or books. The kitchen was connected to it and what seemed like a dining room to the right of it not too far off that seemed to not connect towards the living room but lead to another part of the house. 

Toriel turned to you and Sans, who was now standing behind you. “I’ll go get Frisk ready to talk to all of us and see what they think,” she gave a small nod as she said and started to move towards the right down the hallway. Asriel seemed to shift as if a bit nervous for the encounter and closing the distance between the two of you. Sans seemed to stay where he was, but also took the opportunity to lean up against the wall. 

Soon Toriel returned holding the hand of a child that looked around the age of ten or so but their eyes seemed to tell a different story. They quickly moved to leave Toriel and stand before you, eyes seemed to scan all around you resting on your chest before slowly moving up to look into your eyes. You didn’t question the judging look they gave you. Their small hands moved to cup their chin in a thinking stance before shaking their head and taking a step back. 

“I see to many things clouding your soul. You don’t feel like the Chara we know but you feel like Chara,” they finally spoke in a soft tone but something caused a shiver to run down your spine. This child seemed to be hiding something and you didn’t like it. 

“Um…do you think I’m this Chara?” you finally asked before anyone would slam the judgmental hammer down in conclusion. This seemed to cause Frisk to stare at you more intently. “Ah, she must not have told you but I don’t remember anything…,” you slowly drift into a softer tone without realizing it. Frisk’s brows shifted but before coming back down furrowing in thought. 

“I can’t really say,” they looked towards Asriel as if trying to get a second opinion. 

“To me, I think they are. I get the feeling as if Chara is as old as they should be if…ya know,” he seemed to drift off and gripped his other arm. Frisk simply nodded before their eyes locked on the skeleton behind you. 

“you already know my opinion on this without asking, kid,” he stated seeming a bit annoyed with how this was going. 

“Can…I see your soul?” they asked and your eyes went wide. 

For one you didn’t think souls really existed but the three of them seemed to become stiff and frozen in place with all eyes locked on Frisk who was locked on you. With the seriousness in their eyes and voice you simply shrug. “I don’t know how that works,” you simply state a bit confused at how serious this suddenly became. Yea it was serious before but you didn’t think that you could just throw out an image of your soul in anything physical, or at least that you could think of. 

“Well it’s really simple. We’ll have to try to pull it out and well if that fails,” their eyes look past you once more at the monster behind you. “We’ll get a little help to force it to show itself.” 

You could already imagine the grin that Sans had on his face right at this very moment. The magic in the air seemed to rise causing the hairs on the back of your neck to prickle up once more. Knowing this wasn’t something you could back away from now, you simply sigh and slouch down in defeat. 

“Well…how do we start?”


	4. The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see that soul of yours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got to working on this and I just didn't stop until I reached what I wanted to get to.   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

The thing is about showing your soul, is that you show everything to them it’s like opening up Pandora’s box but without the consequences on the one who opened it but on Pandora. You are the one to take the hit of whatever happens and they are to see everything about you including the secrets. Yet, how is one to see your secrets when you don’t even know them yourself? Will it still play for them but remain hidden from you unless they wish to tell you? Life is sure cruel if that is to happen. 

Your mind is quickly pulled from thought as the skeleton stood before you. Taking the time to swallow deeply as the nerves and magic around you seemed to become too tense to really stand. The others refused to leave the room and miss the chance to also gain the answers they had wanted. 

That boney hand of his raised to lightly tap your chest, you didn’t move at first but tensed at his touch. It wasn’t warm nor was it cold. As he balled it into a fist he pulled, as if gripping an invisible string, and slowly moved his hand towards his own chest. At first you felt a tug like that invisible string was attached to your heart. No. It felt like something deeper. 

“tch,” he made a sound that you could only make with a tongue, or so you thought. His face seemed to twist in displeasure as you continued to feel uncomfortable at this invisible string trying to yank out the center of your heart. It was obvious he was starting to struggle as sweat started to form on his skull. How? You had no idea but you figured it was something to do with how monsters worked. “kid, how badly do you want this?” The question seemed to be towards both you and Frisk. 

You swallowed deeply as the kid simply nodded and you did as well. You wanted your answers even if that meant it came from this skeleton or the kid. Suddenly you felt his bones at your neck slamming you into the wall closest to your back. You let out a gasp as you felt your head slam into it. 

“Sans!” Toriel had started to almost scream at the sudden movement and aggression towards you, yet both Frisk and the other monster stood close to her as if there to stop her from acting. 

“sorry but I gotta do this the hard way,” he seemed to growl mainly at you but his words kept that tone. Toriel clasped her jaw shut to hold herself back and quickly grabbed the hands of the others. 

What you didn’t realize at first was he wasn’t just roughing you up but was trying to stop your airflow. As you began to realize, your eyes went wide and your hands started to claw at his bones around your neck. Stupid skeleton monster being way too strong for a bag of bones. Your lungs started to demand air and as he noticed, you could swear his grin began to grow. 

“D…d-don’t you…enjoy thi-…s,” you barely had the air to say the words to him. Toriel gasped as she heard your voice and Asriel winced. Frisk remained calm. 

You could hear the rumble of a chuckle through his bones as his grip got tighter around your neck. Apparently talking was showing him that you could still get to much air for his end goal. 

Seconds started to feel like hours as his grip didn’t let up and panic was starting to bubble. You tried to kick, punch, claw, anything to get this bag of bones to let you go but instead he lifted you up against the wall, your feet now dangling. Just as you started to see splotches of black forming in your vision, an odd sensation started to form in your chest. That familiar tugging had returned but it was more frantic as your vision became darker. 

A light that wasn’t the brightest started to form from your chest and you could barely see both goat monsters’ mouths agape. Your eyes slowly followed their sight to your chest, or what you could see. A corner of what looked like a heart the color of night was there with the edges of gray encasing it as if trying to keep it there. You thought you saw speckles of red here and there in the center but the black seemed to engulf it from shining out into view. The thing was, there seemed to be almost invisible cracks that would allow light to come through it from time to time. 

Suddenly your body came crashing to the ground and as you gasped for air, it was as if your lunges rejected the sudden amount causing you to cough repeatedly. Several gasps here and there with a few coughing kept repeating itself until you felt that your lungs finally caught up to speed. With your hand over your chest, you slowly looked up at the others near you. Sans still wasn’t far from you but not as close as before as the other three still stood at the same place. Finally Frisk was the one who started to move towards you kneeling down but keeping their eyes locked on the heart shape before you. 

“Its….black..,” they seemed almost shocked at the color. 

“Not just black,” you slowly whispered fearing to talk to loud to cause another coughing fit but also because your throat was to sore from the skeleton’s death grip. 

“gray,” he finally said before he knelt down as well. “with something else hidden behind the black,” he spoke again before moving a hand towards it. The thing was, your soul gave a pulse at his sudden movement like lightning striking in the night. 

You could see everyone’s eyes widen, and you couldn’t help but do the same, as the cracks came visible for all to see for the short second. The sudden light had caused that bonehead to move his hand back. “how?” The skeleton finally showed a different emotion you hadn’t seen before with hints of confusion, curiosity, and…was that guilt? 

Frisk had turned to you as you stared at the soul that gave almost no light but the gray that encased it. They finally placed a hand on your shoulder as your eyes slowly turned to face them. “I…I don’t know how you’re staying together,” they almost whispered it and that small hand on your shoulder was barely on you. It was as if they had become afraid to touch you as if doing so would cause your soul to crack and shatter. 

“I’ve never seen that color of soul before,” Toriel finally joined in on the conversation. “Not only that but reacting in that way,” she seemed to pause glancing towards Sans whose eyes had become a void. Asriel stepped forward and also began to kneel, this time next to the skeleton. 

“I’m afraid if we touch it,” Pause as his eyes looked towards Sans then to you. “that it will shatter.” His voice was coated in worry as he stood up again. “Put it back,” he finally spoke again but this time in a more worried and commanding voice. Frisk nodded along and Toriel gave a sound to agree. 

The skeleton before you didn’t seem to want to follow the others agreement and instead reached out his hand again and lightly grasped your soul. The sudden feelings that rushed over you made you curl up into a ball, your head lightly tapping the floor beneath you. Different emotions rushed over your body and started to bubble and pool at your stomach as you began to gasp for air. 

“Sans!” Toriel screamed stepping forward in an attempt to help you but froze as his eye blazed blue, the other stayed a void. 

“do not interfere with this! I will not have any of you die and I will not trust this human till I know who they really are!” it was almost a yell but more of a dark rumble growl. 

It was almost a minute that had ticked by before Sans seemed to growl in annoyance. “why isn’t it working!?” You could swear you heard his teeth grinding against one another. 

“You….haven’t seen or felt anything?” Asriel finally spoke, his voice a bit shaky in fear that your soul would shatter at any moment. 

“n-no…nothing. It’s like an empty shell but I know it’s not.” Without him realizing, each word made him grip tighter on your soul and your vision started to become black as if someone started to splatter paint across your vision. Your body gave small quakes with each passing moment until something happened. 

The sound of glass cracking echoed the room and out or reflex Sans removed his hand with a sudden jerk. At the bottom of your soul, light was shining out of a large crack. It wasn’t a newly formed one but instead had become deeper and wider under the pressure. Everyone was frozen in fear, other than Sans who sat waiting to get his answers yet now more curious than ever. 

The cracking sound came again but this time a bit softer and gray light became a bit clearer then before. Then that piece decided it couldn’t hot itself anymore and started to fall from the rest. The others hadn’t noticed that you froze. Your vision had become completely black, your mind no longer there. 

As the piece hit the floor, Toriel couldn’t hold back the tears and began to turn away. Asriel reached for the piece that seemed to sit on the floor like a piece of glass. Frisk was frozen in place with eyes wide, they had never seen another human soul shatter but their own. Sans. Well Sans sat there with void eyes and sweat falling from his skull. 

Sand. Gray sand seemed to start to lightly fall out of the crack and follow to the floor like the piece that had opened it. It was slower than that of an hour glass. 

You had entered into what felt like another world and you refused to move from the position you had been in before. This time you couldn’t tell if you kept your eyes closed or if the place you had now entered was hell as you couldn’t see a single light. 

“Welcome to my playground!” an excited voice rang in your ears yet seemed to echo and repeat itself all around you, confusing you.


	5. Images Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I feel like the time between chapters isn't actually this long but it is. >.>  
> Anyway this chapter is a bit longer then the others. I'm trying to decide to do a short one then a long one for the updates.   
> So you have a variety of different feels from the chapters maybe? XD

This abyss was becoming overwhelming as the same phrase kept repeating itself, mainly the words ‘my’ and ‘playground’. Your eyes kept trying to find anything to focus on but it was becoming confusing to tell if your eyes had been open at all. Finally you raised your hand to hover over your right eye to confirm that it was open. Heck you could feel your eye lashes against your palm as you blinked. 

Curses started to echo your mind at allowing the stupid bunch to even look at your soul, let alone figuring it would already be covered in a black substance, if it was even covered and not dyed that way. A sigh escaped your lips as you continued to try and look around as you slowly allowed your body to raise from the position it was in before. Still everything was black until something came into view. 

A small yellow flower that looked similar to a buttercup. Slowly you crawled towards it, hands slowly reaching over to lightly graze one of the two leaves on its stem. 

“So…you like flowers then huh?” The voice came back almost full force before it slowly turned into an echo once more. It had a hint of child like tone to it but included something darker and thick. 

“It’s the only thing here in this pit,” you finally speak out as you slowly turned with wide eyes to find the source. “and apparently I’m not the only one here.” For a few seconds after you spoke only silence was your answer until a sound echoed. It was like hearing the giggles of a child before it turned slowly into what would be called a smokers cough. Hard, rough, and not pleasant at all. 

“This isn’t a pit. This is what you’d call the void.” Your face seemed to show your confusion and that same giggle of a sound echoed the area once more. “You in a place where there isn’t such a thing as time or space…yet here you are solid.” 

The words caused you to raise your hands before your face, oddly enough the flower was admitting some form of light to allow you to faintly see your palm. As you tried to see around you, you could barely see a foot away from you in the thick darkness that surrounded you and the flower before you. “What do you mean solid? Of course I’m solid,” you slowly spoke out a bit confused at your situation. 

It started to chuckle. “Of course you wouldn’t remember your own home.” The voice seemed to linger but didn’t echo as it had done before. 

“How could this place be my home?” Finally your body rose up to a standing position with your arms to your side. The flower before you unmoving. 

“The void can be the home to many, though,” it paused for a moment before continuing “no one has truly been able to escape back out of the void.” It went silent for a second but started up just as you opened your mouth to speak once more. “Yet here you are. Then again here you are returning to the void.” Silence echoed the place once more as your eyes trailed down to the flower at your feet. 

After a few more seconds that felt like minutes, it spoke once more. “Yet you aren’t due back here. After all you do have a healthy body, or so it appears that way. Yet you had to go and show that little weak soul of yours.” The words caused you to look away from the flower angrily searching for the source. 

“What do you know about my soul?” you spoke up with a bit of anger in your voice. It was already agitating you that so many people got to see what…well was so personal now. 

Another chuckle echoed the void. “You still don’t get it do you? You don’t remember? Shall I show you?” Another chuckle again but this one darker than before. 

As your eyes tried to target the voice, you took a step forward but froze as the sound of splashing caught your attention. Your eyes shot down to see that your feet, from the ankle down, had a black substance engulfing it. It moved almost like thick mud yet almost water like as it rippled all around. Slowly looking up to the flower, you’re surprised to see that it was still above the liquid and this time almost as if it had turned away from you at some point. 

Just as you went to reach to touch it, it vanished right before your eyes and the light with it. As you stood straight trying to raise a leg to stand on the water, if it was possible, you froze. It was almost like you had a dome screen all around you as an image was displayed all around you. It was a field of flowers stretching as far as the eyes could see with a bright blue sky all around you. You slowly turned to look behind you and to both your sides, the same image was displayed but you could see what was behind it, a small village. 

The village looked like it had come from years ago, it wasn’t of the modern days and you could tell from the sight of carts and wagons that looked like they had been traveling in the distance. Your eyes squinted as you turned around but this time the image changed. The same field of flowers but this time they didn’t stretch but instead a wall of rock surrounded all around it with a single tree sitting in the middle, red leaves hugged its branches. This time you didn’t dare turn your vision away from it as if it was pulling you towards it, calling you. 

The same throbbing from before started to knock around inside of your skull as if trying to pull you away from what was calling for you. Without your knowing you seemed to already take a step before you and the throbbing got worse yet this time it wasn’t just your skull but a sharp pain hit your heart like a truck smacking into it. Your eyes almost shut into a squint as your right hand moved up to grip at your shirt just above your heart. “Wha..,” you slowly allowed the words to slip out of your mouth as you stood there in the black muck. 

Liquid started to run down your face as your eyes went wide. It wasn’t the salty liquid of tears but almost like the muck that surrounded the ground before you. Hesitantly, you raised your left hand to touch just under your eyes and as you raised it to your vision…you froze. Just like that of the ground, the liquid was black and thick. 

At the corner of your vision you could see the image change once more and you almost stumbled forward as the grip around your ankles vanished once more into a solid mass. Allowing your eyes to slowly move from your hand towards what was infront of you, you stepped back a little in shock. Before you was the similar skeleton you remembered that basically choked you to death..well close enough to death. Yet this time he seemed to be sitting near the tree from before, this time some of the flowers seemed to be wilting as leaves scattered the base of the tree. He seemed to have a grimace over his skull and his eye sockets black just like the void. An eye brow raised as you scanned the image before you almost shocked at the skeleton’s emotions that displayed. Suddenly it shifted again to him standing moving away from the tree almost hesitating to move away from it at all. 

Something seemed to sparkle in the distance, something that hung from a low branch of the tree. As you tried to move closer, it almost seemed like a sparkle of some sorts and under it some sort of stone you couldn’t make out. Before you could try to figure anymore of it out, everything returned to the dark. The void was once more blank and filled with the thick darkness that first welcomed you here. 

“Well that was fun,” the voice returned almost hesitant. “It’s time to say goodbye sadly, but don’t you fear.” Pause. “I’ll see you again real soon.” The hesitation seemed to still be there as it almost spoke in a whisper. Did it not know what you’d see in the images? Just as you wanted to ask you felt your body rock back and forth as if the ground below you was being tilted. Suddenly you felt yourself falling back towards, what you thought was ground, and continued into the blackness behind you. 

\-- -- -- -- 

Toriel shrieked with joy as she noticed you started to breathe once more. Her eyes locked onto the skeleton who was leaning up back against the closet not far from her or the bed that your body laid in. “Next time refrain from touching a soul weak as that,” she spoke obviously trying to hold back her anger. His eyes remained like two small black voids as sweat dripped form his skull. 

“sorry,” he slowly spoke out simply watching from the distance. He stood at just the right angle to see both your face and your chest, mainly watching your soul. Asriel was back towards the kitchen, not far from the bedroom and he was with Frisk, Toriel didn’t want them to see how bad of a condition your body had been in. 

A groan escaped your lips that caught both of their attention as your eyes slowly opened to see a white ceiling before you. A chuckle escaped your lips as the edges of your lips tugged into a smile. Toriel’s face grew more with worry as your chuckling seemed to grow and this made Sans seem to tense more. Hands moved to cover your eyes as tears started to pool at your eyes. 

“Oh no are you in pain my child?” Toriel’s voice was filled with worry as she placed a hand on your arm lightly. You didn’t react keeping your hands over your eyes trying to trap the tears from escaping your palms in vain. Sans twitched at the tears as they slowly moved down your cheek to your neck. 

Your laughing started to turn into sobs as you realized you returned from the void, apparently again, and fully intact and not in pieces. “I…I’m fine,” you slowly allow the words to slip from your lips obviously not sounding fine at all. Toriel gave a small sound to try and calm you. You could feel the skeleton staring at you from a distance and you chuckle a little bit. “C-can we address the skeleton in the closet,” you slowly speak almost chuckling at your words. You hadn’t even realized he was leaning against the door. 

Sans simply gave a weak chuckle at your words. “good one kid, sorry about that…ya know,” he slowly spoke but it seemed like he was now agreeing to the fact you shouldn’t be feared, atleast for now. 

As you started to finally calm down, you swallowed thickly as your hands fell to your sides showing your swollen eyes. Toriel quickly stood up and glanced back at Sans hesitantly as he raised his hands up in defeat. “Child, I’m going to go get you something to eat. Sans shouldn’t do you any harm now.” You gave a small nod as she turned to leave the room shutting the door behind her. 

“Hey, skeleton,” you slowly spoke not moving your eyes from the ceiling. Soon after you spoke he stood next to the bed, his hands in his pocket. “What is the void?” His lights for eyes returned into his eye sockets as he stared down at you in shock. 

“kid…how do you know about the void?” his voice was shaky obviously shocked at your words. 

You swallowed hard as you slowly turned your head to look at the skeleton standing beside the bed. From this angle he looked almost menacing with the shadows taking in different parts of his features. You almost want to poke at his hoodie to see what substance gives him the shape that it does. After all how does it seem to round or full when you are just made of bone. Sans started to shift as he stood there noticing your eyes locked on his body and not at his face. 

Finally your eyes moved up to look him in…what you’d call his eyes. Eye lights. “I saw it,” you simply spoke softly at him closing your eyes remembering the place. “It spoke saying it is my,” you paused afraid to say it and make it real. Sans simply nodded. “It spoke of my soul. It spoke of my past and then,” you paused again imagining the images it showed. “It showed me things that I don’t remember…stating it’s my past but why,” you paused opening your eyes once more and looking up at the skeleton. “why had you been in it?” The lights returned to his eyes as they raised looking down at you. 

“what?” he spoke showing the shock in his voice. “what was I doing?” 

It was odd, after seeing the image and now seeing how he was reacting, you didn’t fear him. No that emotion had never really been there. You really didn’t fear for death but what waited after. The void. It sent a shiver down your spine. Your eyes moved away from him and back towards the ceiling imaging the image before you as your hand raised up as if trying to touch the tree and the stone that lay on the branch. “You had been by a tree,” your hand grasped towards the stone. “Then you started to move away. Pain,” you slowly spoke before you felt the skeleton grasp over your own. You didn’t bother to look towards him feeling that his emotion might be similar to what it had been in the image. A tug at your heart came again but this time a bit more light then it was in the void. 

“kid, forget that image. No one was there,” he spoke before releasing your hand as it plummeted back to the bed beside you. 

A small chuckle left your lips as you felt the same burning of tears pooling at your eyes once more. That image wasn’t any old simple sad picture. It held another secret and you started to realize what it actually was. 

“But nobody came…,” you whispered as the tears started to roll down your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> It Starts. ^^  
> I know it is short but the rest wont be as short as this is a welcome chapter and of course to add to those tags and relationships up there.


End file.
